


Straight As A Spy

by CuteLittleMousie



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - World War II, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteLittleMousie/pseuds/CuteLittleMousie
Summary: O'Knutzy Spy AU
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Straight As A Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts).



It’s 1940 and Leo has just found a way to help fight against the snakes. He couldn’t become a soldier, homosexuals weren’t accepted there, he had seen what they would do to someone they suspected of sodomy first hand. So he becomes a spy as soon as he hits 18. As a spy, nobody cares who you are as long as you get information. So that’s what he does. Leo prefers to go with a more hands on approach, picking locks and such.

It’s there where he meets Finn. Finn O'Hara, known to most only as Fish or Harzy, the great con man who works for the Lions. Sociable and Suave, O'Hara had spent his entire life studying people; knowing their tics, when to prod at a sore spot, and when to pull out the blackmail.

And Finn’s best friend (and some suspect partner, but they keep their mouths shut and mind their own business) Logan Tremblay. Tremzy the greatest assassin in Gryffindor. In and out of the place in a flash. Quick, efficient, and brutal. He may be small, but he can hold his own in a fight, and will take you down.

Leo remembers the day he met Logan and Finn. He had run into them right before taking off on a mission. They were joking and laughing as they got ready for a hit they were taking together. When Leo saw them, he knew he was fucked.

Time passes and Leo rarely acknowledges the other two men, only seeing them as he preps for his next mission. Then, the unthinkable happens. Leo gets assigned a hit with Logan and Finn. The hit itself would be easy, the hard part would be getting their target alone. However, their ruse goes over perfectly, the only thing they hadn’t prepared for was the dancing.

Leo knew exactly what he was doing, having been to quite a few Marti Gras celebrations, but Fish and Logan were barely passing. They had enough skill to not step on their partner’s feet, but their movements were clunky and uncoordinated. The heated stares passed from one boy to another, and after the hit the rest of the night was filled with passion.

The three of them become the most deadly trio in the war. The way the three of them worked together was a rhythm that couldn’t be broken. They were in their element, working to get the job done quickly and seamlessly. And the three of them had never been happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you could drop kudos and a comment that would really make my day!


End file.
